A variety of storage units are available in today's marketplace. For instance, industrial storage cabinets may be used to store tools or other devices. In another example, storage cabinets may be used in offices to store various types of office supplies.
Storage cabinets may include a single or multiple doors, which are opened to gain entry to supplies within the storage cabinet. The doors themselves may often be locked to prevent unauthorized entry into the storage cabinet. Often, workers may bring additional supplies to the cabinet. Since the worker is bringing additional supplies to the cabinet, he or she may be carrying these supplies in his or her arms. Thus, the worker may not be able to open the cabinet without placing the additional supplies aside or dropping the supplies in an attempt to open the doors. In addition, workers may need to access the inner contents of the supply cabinet but may have his or her arms full with other supplies.
Some supply cabinets include foot pedal arrangements whereby a worker, for example, may press the foot pedal, and open the door. In this case, the worker would not need to place the material they are carrying aside or may not drop the load the or she is carrying.
Often, storage units include a security feature or features to prevent unauthorized entry into the storage unit. In one example, a simple padlock may be used to prevent unauthorized entry into the cabinet. In another example, a lock may be used so that a user needs to turn a key to unlock the cabinet and gain entry.